1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a net jointing structure for separably jointing opposite net ends together, and more particularly to a net jointing structure provided with a slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
The prior art net jointing structures under consideration have a pair of elongated adapter nets carrying on and along their confronting longitudinal edges a pair of stringers of a slide fastener for separably coupling the adapter nets. The coventional practice of installing these known net jointing structures between adjacent nets such as fishing nets is simply to tie the other longitudinal edges of the adapter nets and opposite net ends together, respectively, by threads or similar fastening means. This procedure has been found not wholly satisfactory, however, in that the adapter nets can not be easily and rapidly attached to the net ends. Another problem is that the adapter nets can not always be attached to the net ends with sufficient stability to prevent the adapter nets from becoming deformed or wavy along the length thereof. This difficulty arises out of the fact that the pitch of the meshes in the outer edge portion of the adapter net in the longitudinal direction thereof are not always equal to the pitch of the meshes in the net end.